1. Field of the Invention
The instant invention relates generally to copper tubing and fitting cleaning tools and more specifically it relates to a cleaning device for copper tubing and copper fittings. The cleaning device will automatically clean the outer surfaces of the ends of copper tubing and the inner surfaces of copper fittings, so that they can be soldered together.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Copper tubing is usually assembled by "sweating" or soldering. The copper tubing is inserted at one end into one end of a copper fitting. Solder is applied between the copper tubing and copper fitting. Upon being heated, the solder fills the space and is distributed by capillary attraction over the entire surface between the copper tubing and copper fitting. Copper fittings and copper tubing ends must be thoroughly clean before soldering. The old way is by using an emery cloth, a copper-fitting brush or by steel wool, which is less satisfactory but usable.
Numerous copper tubing and fitting cleaning tools have been provided in prior art that are adapted to be manually operated to prepare copper tubing and fittings for soldering. While these units may be suitable for the particular purpose to which they address, they would not be as suitable for the purposes of the present invention as heretofore described.